thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Arabella Efficax
Arabella is owned by Summer Salmon. Do not use without permission! Info Name: Arabella Efficax Gender: Female District: 12 Age: 17 Weapon: Sword, Spear, Dagger Appearance: Arabella is shortish, but beautiful. She has chest length blonde hair and beautiful green eyes, with flawless skin. She's built good as well, and really stands out for District 12. Strengths/skills: Climbing, Skill with swords, survival knowledge. Weakness(es): Unable to swim, poor ranged combat skills. Personality: Arabella is the effective opposite to her half-brother Excors. She's compassionate and doesn't enjoy killing others, only ending one's life if absouletely needed. She is talkative and will warn an opponent before attacking, giving them a second to redeem themselves or surrender. She only wants evil vanquished and good to thrive. She never enjoys killing, and will not hesitate to go get vengeance on one who does. She's very protective of those close to her, and will die trying to avenge them if she fails to keep them alive. Arabella will be defiant until death, and won't bother cursing evil in the face one last time before dying. To finish, Arabella is honorable and just, and only wants to protect people close to her from evil that wishes to cause pain and suffering. Backstory/History: If I could've prevented him from spawning into this world, I would. I failed my friends and he's still alive however... and this is how it happened. I'm a lot different than your normal District 12 girl. Most are thieves who have no nutrition at all. I'm lucky to live with a middle class family who gets by from capitol support. Unlike most of the district, I'm well fed and taught in lawful ways. Life in 12 was easy enough, until one day, my mother married a disturbing man. His name was Vladimir Malo. He was long and narrow with a dark personality. I never knew how my mother fell for a man like him. He was notabley dangerous as well, as he had murdered at least 2 people in District 12. He was of no importance to me, until I was introduced to his son, Excors. He was quiet and always had a same expression of anxiousness. Like he was just waiting to kill me. I'd seen what he had done to innocent animals. Killed lots of them not for food, but for pleasure. He bothered me a lot more than Vladimir did. Soon a mob killed Vlad after another "recent" murder. Excors moved in with my mother and I, and soon he was my half-brother. Things only got progressively worse, until one day he made an attempt on my life. ''' '''I was bathing one night, when the boy walked in. Before I could get up and ask what he was doing, he already had his hands clenched around my neck as he pushed my head under the bath water. My cries for help where muffled by the water, only bubbles of my air swarming out. My vision began to darken, when he was shoved off me. I rose up and gasped for air, and watches the horror. My mother was fighting him. I knew she was a victor, but never one so dangerous. "RUN!" she shouted at me, before Excors brutally punched her in the stomach and rammed her head through the wall. Mass blood assured me Excors killed my mother, as I fled the house in anger and grief. I was cold and barely breathing 3 days in the wilds around District 12. Starving and dehydrated, I knew Excors would've suceeded in eliminating. But determined for killing that boy, I pushed on, and stumbled onto a camp of poachers. They welcomed me like an old friend. They gave me fresh clothes, a hot meal, and a place to stay. I enjoyed the friendliness of the hunters, and soon, found myself with them for a year. ' '"So Arabella. You ever going to return to District 12?" the lead hunter asked me. "I must go there soon. For an evil named Excors is out there." the hunter, who I had become fond of, bid me well. When I returned to District 12 that night, I found horror. It was deserted. Everyone was probably at home, when I saw my target moving in the streets. I heard the sound of flesh being cut by steel, and soon saw a homeless man's head roll down the street. Excors was near. I drew my hunting knife, before shouting "Come face me monster!" Excors appeared at the end of the street. "Draw your weapon, evil being. For a hero has come to put an end to your villainy!" I shouted at him, when he made a facial expression that shocked me. He grinned, as if wanting a fight. He drew a long scythe that glared evilly in the moonlight. Fearless, I charged in, releasing two swings with my weapon. Excors shuffled away from my blows, swinging his weapon over his head to cut me in half. I stepped back just to get the front of my shirt slashed off. But I was determined to win as I came in with another swing. I slashed his elbow, finally drawing blood. He quickly reacted by knocking me to the ground with his fist, and stabbing my left arm into the ground, pinning me. I screamed in pain as blood gushed from the stab wound, as he prepared to strangle me to death. An arrow whistled and struck Excors through the torso. He made no noise of pain, as he got off of me and ripped his scythe out of my flesh. Vision blurred from blood loss, I stood up, shakily, raising my knife for another exchange of blows. I nearly fell down from major blood loss, when an arm grabbed me and assisted me. "Get her to safety!" a hunter said. I saw 3 of them, blades dancing as they fought Excors. The one who got me carried me to a tree, leaning me against it. He bandaged my arm, injecting anesthetics in it, numbing the pain. "Come on..." I groan. "Arabella, stay here! " he says, as he picks up his longbow and arrows. I hear a long scream, followed by 3 other shocked cries. I listen as 2 more screams of death fill the night, until finally, a lengthy scream silences it for good. Excors had killed my friends... he was going to pay. '' '' Token: Heart Necklace Height: 5'5 Fears: Going Underwater Alliance: Anti-Careers 'Trivia' *Arabella is the polar opposite of Excors Malo. Her name last name means good in latin, his means evil. Her hair is lightly colored, his is dark. Her eyes are bright green, his are dark red. The list goes on... * Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:District 12 Category:Unfinished